Avoidance Leads to Embracing OS
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Entry in the SCENE STEALERS CONTEST- SUMMARY: When Edward says he's ditching class, Bella becomes curious. What happens when she questions him then also ditches? Here is the telling of their day. TWILIGHT Ch 5


**Scene Stealers Contest Entry**

**Title: Avoidance Leads to Embracing**

**Book and Chapter you are stealing:**Twilight chapter 5

**Penname: **Kagome Hanyou

**Word Count: **3,298

**Rating: **PG13/T

**Beta-reader: EnyaCullen4Ever**

**Disclaimer: **

**Summary: **When Edward says he's ditching class, Bella becomes curious. What happens when she questions him then also ditches? Here is the telling of their day. Bella PoV, slightly OOC

.net/~scenestealerscontest

_**Came in at 16th place.**_

* * *

"I'm not going to class today," he said, twirling the lid of my lemonade bottle so fast it was just a round blur.

I scoffed, curiosity getting the better of me. "And, why not?"

He smiled up at me, humor in his eyes. "Sometimes, skipping class once in a while is a good thing."

I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed with his vague answer. I sat back down in my seat and glared at him from across the table. "If you won't tell _what_ you are, will you at least give me an honest answer about why you're ditching class today?"

He closed his eyes and his jaw dropping crooked smile appeared. "You really want to know my reasons?" I continued staring intently at him and nodded, firm on my grounds for an answer. "I um, have a problem with anything dealing with blood. Someone told me earlier that they had done blood typing in class today."

My eyes widened at the information he just shared. Then I rested my elbows on the table and buried my face in my hands. I breathed in and out deeply several times in some effort to calm my nerves at the idea of what I had almost walked into. I heard the bell ring, signaling that we were late for class, not that either of us were going.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, genuinely worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine now," I snickered softly and glanced at him through my fingers. "If I had gone to class, I would just have to turn around and go to the nurse's office for the rest of the day." Edward's eyes furrowed together in confusion at my words and he waited for an explanation. "The smell of blood makes me sick."

I fully moved my hands away from my face when he scoffed and shook his head from side to side. He then mumbled his next words, "…humans can't smell blood."

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm not human?" I snapped at him aggressively and glared at him. My sudden outburst surprised him and he visibly cringed then jumped to feet.

"Shh, come on," he whispered as he grabbed my hand and hauled me out of the cafeteria. I practically ran to keep up with his long strides across the commons. He didn't seem to notice that it was starting to rain as he pulled me down the stairs and over to his car.

"Edward, slow down!" I shouted and he winced at my gruff volume then came to an abrupt halt beside his car. "What's wrong?"

He released my hand and turned his head toward me. "Do you have any plans for today?"

I stared at him dumbly then gazed around the empty parking lot. "I've never skipped school before, so I have no idea what people normally do."

Edward smirked then walked over to the passenger door and unlocked it, then motioned with his hand for me to enter. Did I really want to go with him? If I stayed here, I could be caught for skipping, if I left, we could claim I got sick and a friend drove me home, but that wouldn't explain why I didn't go to the nurses office first. I glanced behind me then over to my truck then back to Edward, the current situation had me torn on what to do.

The sudden movement of Edward, holding his arm out with his phone in, it startled me. His crooked half smile morphed into a full-blown grin. "My sister just texted to say she informed the nurse that you got a massive headache and I was taking you home."

My jaw dropped as I gazed at Edward and his glorious smile. "How—I mean…she…what…?" I was having a difficult time forming a coherent sentence with the way he was smiling cheerfully at me.

"Shall we?" he stepped back from the car to give me room. My body acted on its own and I walked passed him and slid into the Volvo. He shut the door and walked around the car, I could see his cocky half-grin through the windshield and I could only imagine what was going through that gorgeous head of his. He didn't seem to care that his leather seats would get a little wet from my damp clothes.

He climbed into the car, had it started in the blink of an eye, and we were pulling out of the parking lot just as quickly. "So, what shall we do today? Unless your headache is really terrible…" he glanced over at me and winked.

Edward Cullen just winked…at me!

This was surreal, the most handsome man in school winked at me while we were in his car, going who knows where. I felt my cheeks start to burn and I saw Edward stiffen in his seat. "I don't have a clue. What place is safe until after school hours?"

We both sat in silence for a minute as we thought. "How about the park?"

"What if your father drives by, plus it's raining?"

I winced at what that confrontation would entail. "The library?"

"I fear the librarian would ask too many questions."

He had a point. "What about your house?"

"No!" he replied sharply, "prying ears, namely my mother."

I sat and thought some more and we drove down the back roads of Forks. "Why don't we go to my house then? Charlie's at work and the school already thinks I'm going home. It would be a good idea if my dad called to check up on me. We can relax and visit, get to know each other better now that you've decided _not_ to stay away from me."

His eyes grew wider than I even knew was possible, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Was he trying to refute my idea or did he just not know the words to say okay? Either way, he looked hilarious. Without another word, he flipped the car around in a driveway and headed in the direction of my house.

With each house we passed, I grew increasingly more nervous. Was I really going to have Edward Cullen inside my house? Yes, yes I was! My apprehension hit an all time high when we pulled up and parked in from of my house. One of the perks about being the police chiefs daughter – everyone knew where you lived. I took several deep breaths to steel my wavering nerves. Come on Swan, you can do this. He's just an excessively handsome, amazingly intriguing, spectacular specimen of a man.

I reached for the door handle at the same time it swung open. I glanced and saw Edward was holding the door open for me, his other hand outstretched to assist me. My eyes darted back to the driver seat, wasn't he just there a second ago and now he's at the door. Maybe I can trick him into revealing something about him. I looked back at him then placed my hand in his and let him pull me out of the car. The second my hand touched his, was surprised at how cold they were but tingly electricity quickly replaced it. It didn't hurt, it rather reminded me of eating Pop-Rocks, it was surprising at first then it became delicious and you wanted more. Keeping my right hand in his, I leaned over and retrieved my bag with the left before heading toward the house. I was surprised that he was letting me hold his hand, I expected him to let go once I was out of the car.

Edward following me closely, sticking to my side as if there was some sort of sticky glue between us, that was limiting our movements. From the corner of his eyes, they remained focused on me, it was as if he was learning and memorizing the movement of each muscle. I didn't know whether to be creeped out or thrilled by his actions.

After retrieving my keys from my pocket, I quickly unlocked the door then led the way in. I tossed my bag into Charlie's chair and pointed to the couch. "Have a seat while I get us something to drink."

I almost missed the wince as I swiftly turned and entered the kitchen. Edward Cullen was in my house, he was in my living room, on my couch. My inner lonely girl squealed and did a victory dance inside my head, and the smile I was trying to hold in since lunch time, escaped in full force. Could this mean a new development in our 'friendship'? I walked to the cabinets and pulled out two glasses.

"This is a cute house."

The sudden arrival of a sultry and delicious voice from behind startled me and made me fumble with the glasses in my hands. His hands were quickly on mine securing the glasses so they didn't fall and break. The electricity shot through me again, causing me to gasp loudly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…and my hands are cold, sorry again." I shook my head violently, to both clear it and let him know his apology was unwarranted.

"No…no, it's alright…I just thought…you were in the living room," I stumbled over my words and I felt my face flare up warmly. Edward stiffened next to me and immediately backed away from me. I stared at his now panicked expression and he seemed to be eyeing my neck. I'll have to think over his unusual behavior later but right now, I was more focused on the fact that _Edward Cullen_ was in my house – yes, I'm still in shock. I filled the glasses with water and carried them to the living room, nodding for Edward to follow then I took a seat on the couch.

His form was still rigid as he followed me into the room and sat down on the opposite side of the couch from me. He leaned forward, took his glass, and placed it to his lips. I stared at him, transfixed by every movement his body made. I waited for his Adam's apple to bob up and down as he swallowed, but nothing happened. Was he not actually drinking?

He set his glass down on the table and I became aware that the water level hadn't gone down in the least. Odd. "So what shall we talk about?"

I pulled my legs up under me as I swiveled to look at Edward then started to gnaw on my bottom lip. I noticed his eyes locked on to my mouth and he sat completely still. I watched, shocked, as his golden brown eyes slowly turned to black. Everything about Edward Cullen had me intrigued.

"Um…uh…what do you use on your hair?" I managed to stutter out. I mentally smacked myself for the stupid question.

He snickered quietly and shook his head from side to side. "Sorry, I was born like this. I get the messy hair from my father. Believe me…I've tried to tame it."

"Don't, I like it, it adds character." Not that he needed help in that department. "So, how old are you?"

He scoffed and shook his head again. "I'm seventeen."

I stared at him, confused by his answer. "Then how come you seem older than just seventeen?"

"Well, considering what I've had to go through in my life, I have experience and knowledge. Esme says the same thing frequently." When he smiled up at me, his eyes were back to gold. "Esme is my adoptive mother."

At seeing his warm smile, I felt emboldened. "You don't have to answer if you don't want. I'm curious, what happened to your parents?"

He didn't appear upset or shocked, which I guess was a good thing. "They died a long time ago. We all got sick and they didn't make it through." I opened my mouth to apologize but Edward started speaking again. "I can't fully remember them since it was such a long time ago. Carlisle and Esme are my parents now and that's what matters. They've been so great and, I couldn't be happier." His eyes shot to me for a split second then flashed to the floor. Odd again.

I had to force a smile at hearing his last statement. Maybe he just _thought_ he couldn't be happier.

"So, tell me about your parents." His eyes burrowed into me and I felt the urge to reveal to him my deepest, darkest secrets…if I had any that is.

"Not much to tell. Charlie and Renée divorced when I was two. Moved to California with my mom until I was five, then we moved to Arizona. I spent summers with Charlie, fishing. Renee remarried a couple years ago and I moved out here to allow her time alone with her new husband." I sighed softly.

"To me, it sounds like there was plenty going on for the seventeen years of your life. But you're happy for your mom and new stepfather, right?" He took his glass and placed it to his lips again for another non-drink.

I shook my head at his previous statement. "I want my mom happy; Phil makes her happy, deliriously so. I came to stay with my dad to give them their honeymoon period in private."

His eyes squinted in mischief slightly. "I wonder if she'll be as generous with the guy you brought home though."

"I would like to think so," my cheeks heated up as I realized something. "Do you mean a guy that is tall, dark, handsome, mysterious, and brooding?"

He blinked repeatedly, his eyes never leaving mine. "Oh ha-ha, very funny. I'm sure I'm not the only guy you've brought home before." My eyes wondered around the room then returned to Edward and I stared. "Oh…I am?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Knowing my mother, she'd be ecstatic right now. I think she was starting to worry about me since I never brought anybody home, guys in particular." Edward's eyes widened and his lips formed a tight line. "You can laugh if you want to."

"No, no, I'm good," he looked ready to choke on his withheld laughter.

"Uh huh," I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "And what about you, ever bring a girl home? Is your family questioning your sexuality as well?"

The smile immediately left his face and he turned a glare back on me. He stared deep into my eyes for a while then spun his head around and glared at his glass of water. "I just haven't found the right girl yet."

His voice was quiet and lonely and I couldn't help feel that I had landed on a touchy subject. "Most guys are searching for the right _now_ girl, not the right girl."

"I'm not like most guys."

"So I've noticed." I scooted across the couch so I was closer to him and started rubbing circles on his back. "I'm sorry…I didn't realize this was a sore topic for you."

Edward turned his head to look directly at me and my hand stilled on his back. His eyes back to the golden topaz I had quickly grown to love. I was startled when the house phone burst into annoying ringing.

I groaned in annoyance and went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Mike, why are you calling? How did you get my number?" I would like to think the police chiefs phone number wasn't in the phone book.

"Um, Jess gave it to me," even over the phone, he sounded nervous. "I wanted to invite you down to La Push, to the beach with a bunch of us."

His invitation surprised me. "I'm not sure. I'll talk to you later; I'm still not feeling very well. What's your number?" I quickly jotted down his number and said goodbye.

"I should get going. Your dad should be home soon." Edward's voice from directly behind me made me jump probably five feet in the air.

My eyes flashed to the clock on the mantel and I was immediately depressed, where had the time gone? It was nearly five thirty now, Charlie will be home in about half an hour. I nodded in agreement though my insides were arguing profusely.

Edward turned toward me. I thought he was about to say something when his mouth opened but after a long pause he closed it and headed for the door. I followed him slowly, wanting to prolong the inevitable. We walked outside into the drizzle that was falling down, coating everything in a wet blanket.

I glanced around the yard to distract me from throwing myself on Edward and demanding that he not leave. Seeing my big red beast in the driveway shocked me. I had left it in the school's parking lot and I had the only set of keys. Did one of his siblings hot-wire the thing? That's not possible. I would have heard the rumbling of the engine when it pulled up to the house. What did they do, carry the thing? How much stranger could this day get?

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked happily and rested my arms on the car door, gazing at Edward as he fastened his seat beat.

He cringed which automatically set off the warning buzzer. "Sorry, Emmett and I are starting the weekend early. We're heading out to go camping tomorrow."

"Oh, well, have fun," I immediately felt disheartened and I knew it showed in my voice. I stood up straight and started to turn to go back in the house but a cold hand on my wrist stopped me.

As soon as I turned my head to look back at Edward, he pulled my hand toward his face and kissed my knuckles. "Do a favor for me this weekend, please?" I was flabbergasted at the sensation now running through my body at just a small gesture. All I could do was nod at his brief question. "Please be careful. Don't fall into the ocean or trip over any logs?"

Still in a daze, I fought for a reasonable comeback. "I'll see what…"

Before I could finish my reply, Edward pulled my arm further inside the car and my torso followed. When his lips collided with mine, I froze – not knowing what to do or how to respond. After a good five seconds, I gave up thinking and gave myself over to him. I pressed myself into the car door in an effort to get closer to Edward. The hand that was free flew to his hair and my fingers tangled into his silky tresses. Edward shifted slightly to the side, allowing the kiss to deepen and I felt his tongue graze my lower lip. I pulled his face closer to mine via his hair and my tongue met his eagerly.

I felt physically and emotionally lost when he tilted his head ever so slightly so his forehead rested against mine and we panted into each other's faces. He pecked my lips again then he started the car and I took a few steps away from the car to avoid my toes from being run over.

The most gorgeous smile I had ever seen on him appeared and was still on his face as he drove away. I smiled just as radiantly, as I watched the Volvo disappear down the street.


End file.
